


oh my god they were roommates

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Miyala talks to her cat. She's overheard. Things go better than she expects.





	oh my god they were roommates

“It’s stupid,” Miyala muttered to her cat, glad she had the house to herself. Her roommate, who was both devastatingly attractive and an infuriatingly good person, was out for the day. Which meant she was free to talk to her cat. “He’s my roommate. And my friend. Nothing more.”

Concrete rolled onto her back and purred.

“Oh that’s helpful advice. Thanks, dumbass.” Her head rested on her forearms as she sprawled on her stomach in the living room.

Concrete stood, rubbing her head against Miyala’s cheek. Miyala snickered quietly. She loved her cat. “You’re lucky you’re a cat,” Miyala informed her. “No pining after hot roommates, no unrequited love, no bills, no taxes. You just eat plastic off the floor because you’re an idiot, aren’t you?”

Concrete meowed, and flopped over again, purring.

“You’re my idiot, though,” Miyala muttered. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could scratch Concrete’s chin. Concrete closed her eyes, and her purring grew louder. Miyala smiled slightly at her cat, but the smile dropped off her face as she heard footsteps enter the living room from the kitchen.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, nervously glancing at her roommate, who had an inscrutable expression on his face. “Jesse. I thought you were out running errands all day.”

“I slept in,” he said. He sat down next to her, holding his hand out to Concrete, who happily padded over and settled in his lap. “I hadn’t left yet.” He hesitated. “I heard you talking to Concrete,” he admitted in a quieter voice.

Miyala’s stomach dropped out. She pulled her legs closer to her, shifting backwards, her gaze fixed on the carpet. Fuck. That was exactly what she hadn’t wanted. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“What do you have to be sorry for?” He sounded surprised, and that in and of itself baffled her. Still looking down at the carpet, she saw his knees enter her field of view. “Miyala.”

There was something about the way he said her name, something new, that made her realize the restraint he had said it with all the times before.

She closed her eyes briefly, and then took a chance and met his gaze. “So,” she half whispered, “Was I the only one pining?” One chance after the other.

“No,” he answered. Her gave her a long look. “You didn’t know?”

Her eyes were wide. “No, I thought.” She stuttered, pushing through her tangled mess of feelings. “I thought I was the only one. I was trying to hide them, I didn't want to push.”

He was crouched in front of her, but he settled down, moving closer, sitting cross legged before her. His hands reached out, and she met them halfway, entangling them. “And I didn’t want to pressure you,” he admitted.

She moved closer, and his hands dropped her so they could slide to her sides, pulling her, directing her until she was settled in his lap, wrapped in his arms. He leaned down, and kissed her, gentle, testing, and she returned it happily.

He scooted backwards until he was leaned up against the couch, and Miyala straddled his hips, enjoying the height it gave her and leaning down. “I still need to run out and grab groceries and all,” he murmured between kisses.

“Do you need to? We have food here.” She rested her brow against his, knowing they’d have to get up but unwilling to break this moment.

Jesse’s eyes gleamed, and he moved, flipping their positions as she set her down on the couch. Her roommate was ex-military, and he always surprised her with his strength; he wasn’t given to showing off. He nipped at her collarbones, grinning as he moved down her body to take advantage of the fact she was wearing short shorts and press a kiss to her thigh. “We sure do,” he murmured cheekily.

She laughed, delight bubbling out of her, and he crawled back up to kiss her nose and cheeks before flopping on his side in the space between her and the back of the couch. “Dork,” she whispered, her eyes mesmerized by his.

She started to lean forwards, but she got a mouthful of cat fur as Concrete decided now was the best time to interrupt Miyala and Jesse. Miyala spluttered, sitting up and spitting as she tried to get the fur out of her mouth. Jesse shook with laughter as he sat up, Concrete settling on his lap.

Miyala mock glared at him as she stuck her fingers in her mouth trying to get the last tufts of fur. “This is real attractive, I’m sure,” she mumbled, fishing out the last piece of fur. She leaned down to scratch Concrete’s ears. “You’re a fucking idiot,” she cooed, “A real asshole.”

She never could stay mad at her cat. She smiled, happy, and leaned into Jesse. He wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple, and then said, “I should head out now if I want to beat the rush and grab some of those bagels.”

“The list is-.”

“-in my pocket, and you want cheese bagels,” he finished. “I know.” He grinned at her, and added, “I’m going to drop by the mall, too. There’s a sale on jackets and I need a new one, and I might swing by the computer store.”

“Sounds good. I think I’m alright?” He started to stand and head for the door, picking his keys up out of the bowl on the coffee table. “I don’t need anything.”

“Oh? Nothing?” His eyebrows raised as he grinned at her, and she cast her mind over her to do list. She tapped a finger on her lip,n thinking, and then said slowly, “I think I have everything I need to work on my own to do list?”

He shook his head slightly, and strode back over to her, pulling her up from the couch and wrapping his arms around her waist. “I was thinking more along the lines of a goodbye kiss, Ala.”

“Oh,” she said lamely. “I mean, yes, I do need one of those.”

He rolled his eyes and then leaned down, letting go of her waist to cup her cheeks. He drew it out, lingering, and then stepped back, waving at her as he left with a beaming smile he couldn’t contain.

She flopped back down onto the couch, brushing her fingers over her lips. She could still taste him, could still imagine the feeling of his hands wrapped around her. She smiled happily, and reached out for Concrete, who was purring loudly. “I’m sure you think you were helpful.”


End file.
